German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 057 500 A1 describes gas sensor elements. One of the gas sensor elements is a micromechanically manufactured metal oxide gas sensor that has a diaphragm which rests on a frame and carries a platinum heater. The frame is manufactured from a silicon wafer by way of an anisotropic etching process.